


海风

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Relationships: blue winwin/yellow zero, 蓝盈莹/黄龄





	海风

“blue winwin，你在看什么？”

“我在看你呀。”

“看我干嘛。”

“因为……我就快走了。”

黄龄上下打量了一会儿蓝盈莹，她看起来很好，笑容在阳光下尤其刺眼。海风吹乱她的头发，黄龄伸手帮她别在耳后。

可惜没用。

“什么走不走的，你还能走去哪里。”

两人的手臂缠绕在一起，掌心相对，十指相扣，黄龄相信这份触感，相信这柔软的锁链。

路上没什么人，可能工作日的清晨就是这样的吧。风吹的凉凉的，眼前就是翻涌的浪潮。

蓝盈莹哭了，哭得撅起嘴巴。

她没有选择放声大哭，只是死命地盯着蓝天白云，听着海浪打上沙滩的声音。

“诶哟，哭什么啦，你哭起来好丑。”

黄龄伸出另一只手帮她擦掉眼泪，事到如今她也不会再提出回去捏脚的事情。蓝盈莹看起来像只溺水的狗狗，明知死亡来临也不愿闭眼。

她盯着黄龄看了好久好久。

直到手臂松开，蓝盈莹伸了个懒腰，站了起来。

海风不会放过任何人，它不仅吹乱了蓝盈莹的头发，还要钻过她身上的每一处缝隙。

后来，风就把蓝盈莹吹散了。

黄龄一个人对着空荡荡的潮，手撑在她的座位上也没了温度。原来她真的要走。

黄龄拉起嘴角笑了笑，瞳孔里失了聚焦。

——————————END.


End file.
